


As Always I Remain

by beautiful_flyaway



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway/pseuds/beautiful_flyaway
Summary: "Don't you know better than to listen to me?"





	As Always I Remain

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I'm going to port in some of my old works, from my DeviantArt days... back when I wrote Bleach and Naruto. Do people even write Naruto fic anymore??? Bleach fic?? 
> 
> Well, they're old. And my writing style is... Not hugely different, but also not the same. In some ways, it used to be better. In a lot of ways, I'm better now (although, let's be real, I was regularly pumping out stories back then. To be a teenager again RIP). So many songfics, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> So, whether you asked for them or not, here comes the first one!
> 
> Song: https://youtu.be/4GXVNOT4_Rc

**Here I am, my heart in a sling.**  
  
Sabaku no Gaara sat in silence at his desk, pushing his paper work around absent mindedly, unable to see the kanji in front of him due to the lack of light in the room.  
  
But what was the point in working?   
  
What was the point in anything any more... since the most important thing in his life had walked out his office door.   
  
Thinking about it made his chest ache - Hell, even not thinking about it made his chest ache - in a way it never had before. It was like someone had taken hold of his still beating heart, and was tightening their grip around it, squeezing any remaining life out of his body.  
  
The sensation was unbearable. It was by far the worst thing he'd ever experienced... and he'd been in more physichal fights in his life than he cared to count.   
  
He dropped his head onto the hard wooden surface in front of him, and sighed deep in his throat, wishing he wasn't such an idiot.  
  
**I'm holding onto memories, wondering what might have been.**  
  
_"I thought you loved me, Gaara-kun," Rock Lee murmured, bottom lip quivering, tears welling in his eyes, as he clenched his bandaged fists, in an apparent attempt to keep control of his muscles._  
  
"I don't love you, Lee. I never have." Gaara lied through his teeth, staring at the older man with  narrowed eyes. "Why don't you go back to your own village and leave me alone. I'm sure your precious Sensei will be happy to have you back. Give your love to him... to someone who wants it. Not to me."  
  
Sabaku no Gaara watched his lover's heart break, their bond dying a fast and painful death at his own hand.   
  
Lee turned away, lifting a hand, and laying it flat against the wall now before him, letting his weight be held by the one appendage, the rest of his body seemingly too weak to support him.  
  
"Fine.If that is what you want, then I will go back to Konoha... But I want you to to be aware of something..." Lee turned his head to look at Gaara's scowling face once more, his eyes narrowing, and his thick brows furrowing deeply.  
  
"I am not coming back this time!"   
  
The leaf-nin's shaking voice echoed through the Kazekage's head, an image of his big, sad eyes, and tear stained cheeks burned into his mind's-eye.   
  
Gaara wanted to hurt something, to kill something... to fall into a deep, deep sleep, and let Shukaku consume him, ending his miserable existance.  
  
Why did things have to be this way?  
  
**There you are, lost in a dream.**  
  
Maybe, just maybe, if Lee and him had never met, the once-optimistic taijutsu master could still be happy. Maybe he could live a life that wasn't full of sorrow, and harsh verbal beatings from the Kazekage. He could have been with that pink-haired cherry blossom girl, and they could have had a nice life together... though the mere though of Lee with that girl conjured up mental images of her being crushed in a coffin of sand.    
  
Gaara shook his head. If he thought for a second that wishing would do him any good, he would have wished for a different past. He would have wished that his Father had not implanted Shukaku inside of him. Then perhaps his mother wouldn't have died, and he would have known how to love properly... Without  hurting the ones he loved.   
  
_"Goodbye, Gaa- no. Goodbye, Kazekage-sama." Lee had whispered before silently slipping away... Out of Gaara's life forever._  
  
"Lee..." he whispered into the air, the name getting lost in the darkness that surrounded him.   
  
**So full of life, yet lonliness has caused you to bleed.**  
  
Gaara wasn't sure what to do with himself... Every time he closed his eyes, Rock Lee would be there staring back at him. When he stared into the blackness that surrounded him, the lack of Lee's usual presence made him anxious... Like without the Leaf-nin there, the darkness would suffocate him. Like the dark was replacing the oxygen in his lungs.   
  
Gaara started to sweat, his nerves coming to life beneath his skin, and throwing him into a panic. How was he going to keep the demon inside him at bay, or do his job, or live without Lee there to calm him when the boarder between sanity and madness became unclear?  
  
He felt his small, pale hands begin to shake, and his body begin to weaken.   
  
**I know where there's room enough for two.**  
  
If Lee were here, he knew the gentle Jounin would press his lips softly against Gaara's, to take his mind from the abject fear that was brewing in the pit of his stomach. The kiss would become more heated as the red-head ran his tongue across the other's lips, and the older man would tug gently at the zipper of Gaara's jacket, slipping his hands beneath the material, and running his strong hands along  -  
  
Alright, Gaara really needed to get out of his office... He needed to go and find Konoha's Handsome Green Beast, and return to his strong, protective arms.   
  
Pushing himself up from his chair, the Sand-nin ran at full speed through the door his lover had stormed through no more than an hour ago, being sure he grabbed his Kazekage hat on the way out.  
  
**Let's take a trip to where we've been... The water's rushed underneath the bridge again.**    
  
Once he was out in the streets of Suna, the moon providing the only semblance of light and a sandy heat brushing against his skin, he took off in towards Konoha, stopping only when he reached the boarder of his villiage, and his lungs were burning with a need for oxygen.   
  
Staring breathlessly into the vast expanse of black that was the roads bridging the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand, he wondered how long he'd have to travel to catch up to his lover.  
  
Certainly Lee had not made it back yet... He was fast, yes. Faster than Gaara. But even for him that trip would take days on foot. Guilt burned in the pit of his stomach... That trip was dangerous on the brightest of days... And right now it was barely light enough to see his hand held an inch in front of his face.   
  
He knew that Rock Lee was an extremely capable Shinobi, so he shouldn't be as worried as he was. But he still couldn't stop himself from thinking the worst. He swore that if any harm came to the spandex clad Ninja, the party responsible would meet their demise in the most painful way imaginable.  
  
"My Lee..." He growled in an empty threat to the night.  
  
"G-Gaara-kun?" A shaky, barely audible, but wonderfully familliar whisper touched his ear drums from several feet away. And, though he couldn't see the source, he knew undoubtably who the voice belonged to.  
  
**As always, I remain.**  
  
"Lee," he beckoned, facing the direction the sound had come from. Gaara could hear Lee shuffling through the sand towards him, and felt a pair of blind, clumsy hands brush against his torso.   
  
The clean smell of Lee's skin filled his nose, his calming presence filling his head. He was close, less than a foot away now, and Gaara overwhelmed with releif, threw his arms around the taller man's neck, and buried his face in the crook of his neck.   
  
The Kazekage could feel the Leaf-nin's hesitance at first, but after a moment he returned the embrace, resting his head against Gaara's firey hair.   
  
"Why are you here, Gaara-kun?" he asked quietly, apprehensively. "I thought you wanted me gone."   
  
Gaara shook his head, and planted a kiss on the other's jugular.  
  
"Don't you know better than to listen to me?"  
  
**So, where are we now?**  
  
"Gaara-kun..." Lee breathed, pulling the smaller man more tightly against him, and running his fingers along the smaller Ninja's back. "Does this mean you do not want me to go back to Konoha?" Gaara could feel moisture on the top of his head, most likely tears from the ever emotional Rock Lee, and his bandaged hands crawling beneath his jacket, their warmth spreading over his cool skin, and setting his heart on fire. The electricity from the Jounin's touch traveled quickly through his bloodstream, and grew into a hot need for Lee between his legs.   
  
"Lee," he purred, raising his head, and lifting his hands to Lee's cheeks, holding the larger man's crying face between his palms. And, though he couldn't make out his features through the darkness, he could picture everything about him with perfect clarity; those big brown eyes, and that dorky haircut, the blush that was most certainly colouring his cheeks, and the crystallin droplets that now dampened the Kazekage's fingers. "I never want you to leave my sight again."  
  
Gaara stood on his toes, and pulled Lee's face down to his own, their lips touching in the gentlest way the red-head could manage, though to most it would still seem rough. Needily, he brushed his tongue along the other's lower lip, demanding entrance, wanting to possess him in any way he could... And wanting to be possessed by Lee as well.   
  
Lee invited Gaara eagerly into his mouth, and their tongues wrestled with each other, the Kazekage coming out dominant, as always, stronger than the Leaf-nin.   
  
When gentle moans began to escape both of their mouths, they pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, still in one another's tight embrace.   
  
"Come back with me, Lee."  
  
**Life is just a daisy chain - your innocence, my lost refrain.**  
  
The two Ninja stumbled back into Gaara's office, the red-head falling back on the futon he always had set up for Lee, and pulled Lee down on top of him, connecting their lips once more while Gaara unzipped the other man's Flak Jacket, and discarded it on the floor beside them. The rest of their clothing came off in a similar fashion; zippers unzipping, sandals being kicked across the room, a  pair of black pants being unbuttoned, and orange leg warmers falling lazily onto the hardwood, the kiss never broken.  
  
With nothing but their skin between them, Lee's erection pressing teasingly at Gaara's enterance, and his own against Lee's stomach, Lee pulled his head up, away from Gaara's lips, still straddeling the Sand-nin's hips, and uravelled the bandages from his right hand with the help of his teeth, staring down at the beautiful, pale body beneath him, and tracing the lines of his muscles with his left hand.  
  
Lee offered two newly unwrapped fingers to Gaara, a coy look on his face, and a blush reddening his skin as the didgets were taken gingerly into the smaller man's mouth. And, upon removing them, he slipped them gently inside his lover, preparing him for his larger intrusion.  
  
~*~  
  
**So where are we now?**  
  
Lee collapsed breathless on top of Gaara, kissing him one final time before rolling off and taking the Kazekage into his arms, the smaller's back against the larger's chest.   
  
With both of them satisfied, Gaara knew it wouldn't be long until Lee drifted off into a deep slumber, leaving Gaara to watch his sleeping figure until the sun rose in the morning.  
  
"Lee," he whispered softly, resting his small hands on the larger ones clasped around him.  
  
"Yes, Gaara-kun?"  
  
"I'll always love you. Don't let me tell you otherwise"  
  
**Never said you'd stay the same... As always I remain.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave me a comment, a kudos. They fuel me. Maybe they'll fuel me to finish some Final Fantasy or BNHA or NHL RPF shit that's LONG overdue. 
> 
> Maybe I'll start writing JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, or Gundam stories. Who knows, I'm about as predictable as a tornado. The only thing I'm consistent about is my lack of consistency. 
> 
> xx


End file.
